APRENDIENDO A QUERER
by Arminius el unico
Summary: Algunas de las ideas de Naruto, son simplemente muy sorprendentes y efectivas.


**APRENDIENDO A QUERER:**

Se la veía algo preocupada… 

Bueno, en realidad Ino Yamanaka pudo vislumbrar que su mejor amiga no estaba propiamente preocupada, sino simplemente pensativa. ¡Bah!, a decir verdad estaba preocupada "y" pensativa. Ambas tenían una taza de café entre sus manos, y sentadas en el comedor del hospital veían la lluvia caer suavemente por una ventana, en esa tarde gris de la hoja. Generalmente hablaban mucho, pero esta vez, solo Ino estaba monologando mientras Sakura pensaba en vaya a saber que asunto tortuoso: 

-SAKURA….TIERRA LLAMANDO A SAKURA HARUNO… 

-um… ¿ah? –Despertó ella apenas- ¿Qué quieres Ino? 

-¡Estoy intentando de mantener una conversación contigo frentezota! 

-¡Ino-cerda, no me digas así! 

-¡Entonces contéstame cuando te hable! 

Sakura volvió a mirar la lluvia, suspiró venciendo su repentino enojo y siguió revolviendo la negra bebida caliente en su taza, con un patente desgano. 

-Chica….-sonrió Ino resignada- tú realmente estas enamorada hasta la médula. 

-¿Lo estoy? –Susurró apenas la rosa- y si es así, ¿Por qué soy una de las pocas mujeres de esta aldea que no tiene novio o nunca lo tuvo? ¿Por qué mi idea de un sábado íntimo es encerrarme en mi departamento a leer libros y comer chocolates? 

-No tienes relaciones porque espantas a tus oportunidades –señaló Ino bebiendo su café- todo el mundo pensó que terminarías enredada con el tonto de Naruto Uzumaki mas tarde o mas temprano, pero ya pasaron 3 años desde la guerra. ¡Y mírate! Tienes casi 19 y pareces una vieja a la que nunca le llegara la oportunidad de amar. 

-No es fácil. 

-No tienes mas excusas…-desdeñó la rubia seriamente- Sasuke volvió a la villa hace como dos años. Naruto lo convenció y Sasuke esta de regreso. Todos los conocidos pensamos que de mínimo estarías enredada con alguno de tus dos compañeros. Si todavía amabas a Sasuke a pesar de los años, ya deberías estar casi casada con él. Si acaso habías dejado de quererlo y admitías que Naruto es un buen partido, como mínimo estarían de novios. ¡Pero nada!, ni sol, ni sombras. 

-Naruto ya no debería quererme mas….-señaló con tristeza indisimulable Sakura- y no lo culpo. ¿Por qué debería querer a una chica cuya mayor virtud es llorar? En este ultimo año solo lo he visto que…. ¿5 veces salteadas? Ya no viene al hospital, ya no forma equipo conmigo casi nunca y jamás me ha invitado a cenar nuevamente. Desde que trajo a Sasuke que parece estar evitándome como si llevara la peste encima. Me equivoque Ino….-sufría la pelirosa- nunca debí jugar con sus sentimientos y decirle que lo amaba. Aunque hubiera querido traerlo a Konoha para que Akatsuki no lo dañara, le he destrozado el corazón. 

Ino observó a su mejor amiga y algo dentro le dolió. Ella había tenido hacia meses, un problema similar con su compañero Chouji. El gordito había confundido la amistad con amor. Ino se sintió muy mal al rechazar esos sentimientos tan puros aun sabiendo que su compañero daría todo por hacerla feliz. A veces simplemente no hay química. Pero hacerle eso a un amigo dolía mucho, por que la amistad se fracturaba sin poder evitarlo. Ella miraría a Chouji y ya no vería a su amigo de la infancia, vería a un hombre que la quería como mujer y no podía tenerla. Ino comprendía a Sakura, por que posiblemente quería a Naruto del mismo modo, pero el joven Uzumaki no era como Chouji, no se había quedado cerca de ella para sufrir el desamor. Se mantenía lejos. 

-¿tu quieres a Naruto? –intento la rubia con voz dudosa. 

-¡Por supuesto que lo quiero! –Fue casi como si Sakura reprendiera a su amiga con la respuesta- ¡es mi mejor amigo! ¡La persona más buena que he conocido! 

-No me refería a eso Sakura…-insistió la Yamanaka- sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, pero como siempre, eliges evadir la respuesta. 

-No puedo responder a esa pregunta. – Señaló la Haruno dolida- a ti puedo evadirte, pero esa es la razón por la cual no puedo ir en busca de Naruto aunque lo extraño horrores. ¿Qué voy a responderle a él? puede que ya no me quiera, ¿pero si sigue amándome? ¿Cómo he de responderle sin hacerle mas daño? ¿Le diré que fue una mentira lo que dije hace años? ¿Le diré que es verdad? El no merece iniciar una relación conmigo y yo pensando en como seria mi vida junto a Sasuke. Soy una persona llena de defectos, pero nunca usare a Naruto de nuevo. Nunca más luego de esa estúpida promesa que lo ha dañado tanto. 

-Perdona la consulta pero…-dudaba Ino poniendo una mano en su barbilla- había escuchado que Naruto estaba viéndose con Hinata Hyuuga. 

-Es una mentira…-negó la rosa apenas- yo estaba feliz cuando lo supe, (¡O enojada ya ni sé!) me lo comentó Shizune que los había visto juntos cenando, y también en el cumpleaños de su hermana Hanabi. Pero hace como un mes, tuve la desgracia de compartir una misión con Hinata. 

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con…? 

-Durante días le intenté sacar información sobre Naruto. Yo quería saber de él, y no tenia modo de acercarme por que solo con Sasuke cruza palabras últimamente. Pero Hinata me dijo que no eran novios, simplemente salían juntos por que Naruto quería un poco de compañía amistosa. Hasta me dijo que intentó besarlo, y el la rechazó. 

-tal vez debió dejar pasar un poco mas de tiempo….-interrumpió Ino pensativa 

-Me dijo….-susurraba dolida Sakura- que todo era mi culpa. Que él no podía olvidarme, que tenía miedo de volver a amar. Que yo le había roto el corazón para siempre. 

-Hinata no es una mujer vengativa Sakura….-le corrigió Ino- pero le duele como a cualquier persona normal que el objeto de su afecto suspire por otra. Lo que dijo, aun en el tono que eligió, solo se debería a eso. Si Naruto esta enamorado de quien no puede corresponderle, Hinata pasa por la misma situación. Simplemente eso, no te tortures de mas. 

-¿Pero que puedo hacer Ino? –Gimió nerviosa la Haruno- me estoy volviendo loca de pensar y pensar. ¿Cómo puedo acercarme a Naruto sin que todo nos cause dolor de nuevo? ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a mi mejor amigo? 

-¿la verdad? –preguntó la rubia, a lo que Sakura asintió esperando una respuesta- creo que todo esto es tu culpa. –Sakura estaba a punto de estallar en un grito a lo que Ino continuó- Naruto tal vez le duela que no lo quieras. Pero tú tampoco estas con Sasuke a pesar que te lo trajo específicamente para tu felicidad. Al no saber que quieres, el simplemente no puede continuar con su vida. No puede avanzar, por que si diera un paso adelante con otra mujer, sea Hinata, o sea quien sea, Naruto nunca retrocederá en su palabra. 

Hubo un momento de silencio cuando dos enfermeras pasaron demasiada cerca de la mesa. Ninguna de las kunoichi medico quería que esa conversación fuera de dominio publico. Así que esperaron probando sus bebidas en un tiempo muerto necesario a la charla. Hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar: 

-¿Dices que debo definirme con Sasuke?- Interrogó la pelirosa- ¿Qué debo intentarlo con él? 

-Lo que te diga, no servirá de nada….-apuntó Ino mirando por la ventana 

-Por favor dímelo… 

-No Sakura…. 

-Te lo pido como tu mejor amiga… 

Ino volvió a mirarla, y Sakura era un canto a la desesperación. Buscaba respuestas en alguien más, cuando ella era la que debía encontrar todo en su interior. Pero al fin y al cabo, tal vez pudiera ayudarla a decidir: 

-Cuando estuvimos en la reunión por tu cumpleaños hace meses…-rememoró Ino- Sasuke y Naruto estuvieron presentes. Cuando estabas al lado de Sasuke, -hizo una pausa que puso nerviosa a la pelirosa- vi a una chica que se reprime a si misma para encajar con él. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

-Que nunca eres tu misma cuando esta Sasuke presente. –Definió la rubia- siempre tímida, siempre reprimida y débil. Tratas de ser suave, cuando nunca eres así. Tratas de caerle bien, pero ni siquiera distingues si es por amor o simple amistad. 

-Eso no me ayuda en nada…-negó Sakura compungida

-Cuando estas con Naruto…-sonrió Ino recordando- siempre estas sonriendo. Siempre atenta a que nueva tontería se le ocurrirá a ese Baka. Siempre feliz, fingiendo que te enojas pero completamente dichosa de compartir cosas junto a él. Se te ve segura, sabiendo que nunca te lastimara, que nunca te dejara abandonada. Se te ve….completa. 

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? –Preguntó Sakura bajando su vista apenada- Naruto te cae mejor que Sasuke, a todos les cae mejor. Incluso Sasuke tiene problemas con los civiles desde que volvió. Todo por haber estado en el libro Bingo durante años. 

-Estoy hablando de como te ves tú, -reafirmó Ino- no de lo que pienso sobre Sasuke o Naruto. Los dos a sus modos distintos, son ninjas fuertes y con metas. Sasuke tiene que soportar lo que supo sembrar por seguir su venganza. El clan Uchiha ya no es apreciado desde que se supo el asunto de la revolución fallida. Pero se recuperará, lo que no mata, suele hacer más fuertes a hombres como Sasuke Uchiha. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Algunos días después, Sakura trabajando en una sala del hospital recibió un paciente para ser curado luego de muchas horas entrenando. Sasuke apenas la saludó con neutralidad, y pasó directo a sentarse en la camilla para dejarse atender. El pecho, sus brazos y una rodilla estaban mal. Seguramente su entrenamiento había sido brutal. Seguramente había estado peleando con Naruto. La pelirosa por tanto hablaba para sacarle conversación. Quería saber de sus dos compañeros, y Sasuke parecía ser el más accesible increíblemente. 

-¿tienes idea de lo que es querer? 

La pregunta la descolocó. La dejó fuera de foco, totalmente sorprendida por el tono neutral a pesar del profundo significado de cualquier respuesta que podría darse. Sakura estaba concentrada en curar el brazo izquierdo de su paciente ocasional. Y hablaba sobre esto, aquello y lo de más allá. Pero el silencioso paciente era un canto a la desesperanza para cualquier intento de dialogo. Simplemente le resultaba muy molesto hablar a Sasuke Uchiha. Hasta el preciso momento de esa pregunta. Sasuke había hablado luego de unos 20 minutos en completo mutismo. Y su pregunta fue mucho mas que un simple ¿Qué tal tu vida? 

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Sasuke-kun? –fue lo único que Sakura atinó a responder mientras sus manos intentaban ajustar las vendas en el brazo del moreno. 

-Hump…..-gruño típicamente parco- se supone que las mujeres deberían saber mucho mejor como querer. Después de todo… 

-¿estas diciéndome que tú…? –dudó un momento la pelirosa elevando la vista esmeralda y fijándola en esos negros orbes que solían ser su perdición- ¿Que tu estas enamora…? 

-No sé que estas pensando exactamente…-se atajó sin mediar gesto Sasuke- pero por tu bien, espero que aprendas rápido a querer. Tu tiempo se esta acabando. 

Tan misterioso y silencioso como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha se fue del consultorio dejándola sumida en pensamientos. ¿Qué había querido decirle? ¿Acaso hablaba de ellos dos? ¿Hablaba de Naruto y ella? No pudo definir esas palabras, mucho menos encontrarles sentido. Por ahora, todo parecía verse como a través de una neblina. 

La oficina de Godaime Hokage estaba ocupada por el antiguo equipo 7. Tsunade había mandado a llamar ese equipo en especial por la directa relación que tenían los integrantes con la misión. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura se presentaron cuadrándose frente a la líder. Sai estaba también en el lugar, aunque específicamente no sabían por qué. 

-Recibimos preocupantes informes de varios puntos en la frontera del país. –Inició la líder seria- bien saben que desde que terminó la guerra, la alianza de las aldeas Shinobi se ha mantenido a rajatabla. Es nuestro deber mantener el orden en el país del fuego a cualquier costo. 

-¿Cuáles son los parámetros de la misión Tsunade-sama? –interrogó Kakashi 

-Recabar información sobre el paradero de un fantasma. 

-¿Un….fantasma? –Tragó duro Naruto- etto…. ¿no habla en serio verdad? 

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque trataba de prestar toda la atención a su maestra, se encontró sonriendo como la mayoría de los integrantes en el cuarto. Salvo Sasuke, que pasó sin siquiera notar el resquemor de Naruto por las "apariciones". 

-Hasta el momento, –Intercedió Shizune- en 8 pueblos distintos del país se ha registrado la aparición de este supuesto fantasma justiciero. 

-¿Justiciero? –susurró Sasuke elevando una ceja 

-Ha evitado secuestros, rescatado personas en peligro, expulsado a bandidos y criminales de las aldeas civiles. 

-¿Estamos contratados para capturar un héroe? –Preguntó algo confundido Naruto- ¿Quién pagaría por esto? 

-Nadie…-afirmó Tsunade- el supuesto "Héroe", no tiene nadie aparte de nosotros tras su cabeza. Konoha debe detenerlo y/o anularlo. 

-¿Condiciones? –preguntó Kakashi neutral. 

-Vivo, muerto o exorcizado. –definió Tsunade- Cualesquiera que sean sus intenciones, puede terminar perjudicándonos. 

-¡¿Pero de que rayos están hablando?! –Estalló Naruto molesto- ¿Acaso vamos tras un tipo que le da su merecido a los bandidos? ¿Por qué demonios tendríamos que matarlo? ¡Oba-chan responde! 

Tsunade se mantuvo impasible, esas formas de Naruto eran moneda corriente. Ya estaba cansada de estamparlo contra las paredes por decirle abuela o vieja. Sin embargo, sospechaba la líder que Sasuke generaría un idéntico disgusto en cuanto supiera toda la información que tenían. Así que tan solo extrajo algunos documentos de una carpeta amarilla, y colocó unos dibujos a lápiz negro sobre el escritorio, de frente al equipo 7. 

-la razón por la que los envío a cazarlo, -finalizó Godaime- es por que ese supuesto "Héroe", ha tomado una identidad que nos compromete a nosotros directamente. 

Tal como lo esperaba Tsunade, los ojos de Sasuke mostraron todo su disgusto al ver un boceto de su hermano mayor Itachi. Alguien demasiado loco o estúpido se estaba haciendo pasar por él. 

-Déjeme adivinar…-señaló Kakashi al ver el dibujo- el consejo cree que ese tipo ha tomado una identidad como ninja de Konoha, para tratar de difundir la idea que Itachi sigue con vida. 

-Lo que le permitirá luego, cometer cierto acto revoltoso….-completó Shizune junto a su maestra- y echarle la culpa a él. –señaló el dibujo sobre la mesa. 

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Sasuke tenia un dibujo de su hermano entre sus manos y concentrado como nunca, parecía estar definiendo que hacer. El dibujo de Itachi era de cuerpo entero, visto a varios metros. La armadura ANBU regular de hace años, la bandana en su frente, su mirada profunda. ¿Un fantasma? La idea de alguien usando Edo tensei le vino a la mente. ¿Pero quien seria? ¿Con que propósito revivir a su hermano nuevamente? Solo un ninja de alto nivel podía manipular el Edo tensei, solo un ninja de profesión, y eso significaría que aldeas extranjeras estaban preparando algún tipo de golpe. ¿Seria una traición en puerta de algún aliado? 

-Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi aportaran el rastreo…-ordenó Tsunade- Sakura ira como apoyo médico por si hay dificultades. Sai será la logística. Quiero resultados cuanto antes, quiero que averigüen quien anda tras estos "actos Heroicos". Quiero saber que otro interés pueda tener el que los hace, y quiero que lo anulen si es que acaso piensa perjudicar a Konoha usando el nombre de Itachi para ello. ¡Partan cuanto antes! 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Sobrevolando los bosques parados sobre el lomo de un gigantesco Búho de tinta, el equipo "Kakashi" partía en búsqueda de una extraña misión. Todos eran Jounnin a esas alturas del año, todos tenían otras preocupaciones y solo se los reunía ante misiones fuera del estándar. Misiones mucho más allá del grado S. 

Sasuke estaba envuelto en un profundo silencio. Todos creían que era por la misión, pero en realidad otras cosas le molestaban de sobremanera. Por ejemplo, cuando regresó a su mansión para buscar sus armas y provisiones antes de partir. Se encontró con una pintada sobre las puertas que rezaba la palabra "TRAIDOR" con letras color sangre. Ya casi llevaba dos años de soportar estas cosas. La gente no olvidaba su pasado como criminal y tampoco le perdonaba los errores. Al principio no le importaba demasiado, pero pasado tanto tiempo desde su regreso, comenzaba a preguntarse si esta era una de las cosas con carácter de "para siempre". 

Cada vez estaba más irritado con las miradas de odio en la calle. Con los niños huyendo de su paso y las madres susurrando bajo "no te acerques a ese monstruo" los lugares donde compraba comida, donde conseguía ropa o elementos ninja. Siempre le cargaban al precio varios Ryus de más. Comenzaba a pensar que había sido mala idea volver a Konoha. Mala idea tratar de enmendar los errores del clan Uchiha. Quería honrar a su hermano, y justo ahora que alguien tomaba su imagen para ciertos asuntos, Sasuke pensaba que tal vez estaba a las puertas de sufrir otro rudo golpe al poco nombre que quedaba sobre su familia. 

-Se lo que piensas…-susurró Kakashi parándose junto a el mientras volaban- alguien quiere hacerse pasar por Itachi y culparlo por alguna cosa. Pero primero necesita hacerse ver. Hacerle creer a la gente de este país, que no murió. 

-Hai…-respondió fríamente- no pienso permitir que manchen el nombre de mi hermano. No cuando dio su vida y alma por este país. 

-te ayudaremos a que no suceda…-respondió Kakashi dedicándole una enmascarada sonrisa 

Más atrás en el ave, Naruto miraba a un costado los bosques debajo. Sakura se quedo junto a él, tratando de obtener una oportunidad de hablar. Quería resolver asuntos personales, realmente lo necesitaba. 

-Naruto….-dijo apenas- ¿podríamos hablar un momento? 

-Por supuesto Sakura…-respondió sin mirarla- estoy vigilando a nuestro alrededor, pero te escucho. 

-¿Por qué solo Sakura? –Inició ella- ¿Estas enojado conmigo? 

-Creí que te disgustaba el "chan" –indicó el- decías que era solo para las niñas. 

-ya no me molesta…-sonrió la pelirosa poniendo su mano en el hombro del rubio- mírame por favor. 

El giró su cuello poniendo su vista en la mano que lo tocaba, luego la dirigió directo a los hermosos ojos de la mujer que amaba. Mas no estaba seguro de hacerlo, era difícil estar junto a ella sin poder tenerla. Cada vez era más y más complicado. 

-Quisiera pedirte perdón…. 

-¿Por qué razón Sakura-chan? –sonrió dulcemente 

-Por lo que sea….que yo haya hecho para que dejaras de estar cerca mio. 

Se miraron fijamente algunos segundos, Naruto paseo su visión por los rosados labios de su compañera y enseguida quiso golpearse a si mismo por idiota. Mirarle los labios era una mala idea si quería estar concentrado en sus palabras. 

-¿Acaso tienes una novia celosa? –trató de hablar algo coherente ella, y se insultó mentalmente a si misma por la forma- ¿Por eso no me invitas a citas como siempre lo hacías? 

-Según recuerdo, casi nunca aceptabas esas invitaciones. –Apuntó Naruto, no sin falta de verdad- y con respecto a tu pregunta….no….no tengo novia. Solo una buena amiga como Hinata-chan. 

Sakura se giró molesta dándole la espalda. "Hinata-chan", le fastidio muchísimo ese mote cariñoso sobre la chica de ojos perla. "Hinata-chan" seguro estaba mas que contenta por estar de "amiga" y tan pegada a Naruto. Seguro trataba de investigarlo a fondo para después conquistarlo, Y DESPUES TENERLO PARA ELLA, Y DESPUES CASARCE…. 

-¿Sakura-chan sucede algo? –preguntó Naruto mirando por sobre el hombro de la pelirosa que le daba la espalda- ¿dije algo malo? 

-No…..no dijiste nada malo. –Gruñó molesta- ¡seguro estas muy a gusto con tu Hinata-chan! 

-¿Y eso te molesta? –Consultó confundido el rubio- ella se acercó a mi diciendo que me amaba y… 

-¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA! –negó cabeceando y con muchas ganas de taparse los oídos. 

-¡ELLA SOLO ES MI AMIGA SAKURA-CHAN! –Estalló Naruto molesto- ¡LE DIJE QUE AMO A OTRA MUJER! ¡A LA QUE SIEMPRE HE AMADO, Y SIEMPRE AMARÉ! 

Sakura se dio vuelta mirándolo de frente sorprendida, y su rostro era rojo como un tomate, ¿Acaso era una declaración? ¿Le estaba diciendo que nunca la dejaría de amar aunque ella no lo mereciera? En tanto Naruto desvió la vista avergonzado, había hablado de más. 

-Lo siento…-desdeñó el rubio molesto- no sirve decir estas cosas a lo bruto. A veces, las personas no están preparadas para lo que les toca en la vida. Entiendo que solo puedas darme tu amistad, entiendo que no sientes lo mismo que yo. Por eso tengo que alejarme de ti. 

-Quisiera saber…-susurró ella apenada- ¿podríamos seguir siendo amigos, aunque sientas eso? 

-Ese es el problema…-finalizó Naruto- no puedo verte nunca mas como mi amiga. Debo continuar mi vida como pueda, pero cerca de ti, no tengo futuro. 

No volvieron a hablar, Naruto no respondió mas a sus preguntas ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada. Sai comandaba el ave desde el cuello de la misma en el frente, Sasuke y Kakashi iban más delante de Sakura y Naruto, lo cual por acción del viento les impidió escuchar esa charla. Naruto no volvió a mirarla, no volvió a hablarle y ella se sintió muy sola. Pero tenía que entender, ella portaba sus dudas sobre lo que sentía y era algo que Naruto no podía resolver. No podían ser amigos, él la quería como a ninguna otra. Ella lo quería como a su mejor amigo, tal vez sintiera un poco más, pero no se animaba a avanzar el paso necesario para descubrirlo. 

Cuando Sai aterrizó su ave en el límite con el pueblo de Kasagiri, una aldea de no más de 2000 habitantes, el equipo se dividió para investigar. Kakashi y Naruto enseguida hicieron pareja para perderse entre las calles del lugar. Sakura quería seguir junto a Naruto, pero el rubio trataba de no estar con ella. Sakura se sintió muy mal, se sintió desplazada. Pero la mirada de Sai y Sasuke la sacó de su confusión. Ambos Shinobi le dirigían unos ojos fríos, como reprobándola de alguna manera. 

-¿Y ustedes qué? –gruñó ella 

-Nada…-negó Sasuke- mejor averigüemos sobre el supuesto héroe. 

-Sakura-san es mas tonta de lo que pensé…-dijo Sai sonriendo fríamente 

-¡Tu no me llames tonta! –Expulsó veneno la pelirosa- ¡ni siquiera sabes de sentimientos! 

-y dudo mucho aprender algo de Sakura-san…-finalizó la discusión Sai, yendo tras Sasuke sin esperar respuestas. 

Concentrados en la misión, trataron de averiguar un poco más sobre el impostor de Itachi. Se sucedieron algunas escenas extrañas. Sasuke preguntó a unos tenderos enseñando una foto de su hermano. Los hombres enseguida lo identificaron y sonrieron contentos al notar las bandanas de la hoja que los igualaban al buscado. 

-Itachi-sama…-sonrió una mujer que atendía una florería pequeña cuando la consultaron- salvó a mi hija de unos ladrones que querían secuestrarla para hacerla esclava. Kami-sama siempre lo bendiga. 

-Ese hombre ayudó a un grupo de leñadores que fueron asaltados a pocos kilómetros del pueblo siguiente. –informó un hombre que era dueño de un comercio en el centro del pueblo. 

-Itachi-Nii me regaló esto…-le enseñó una pequeña niña con coletas y vestidito floreado a Sakura cuando la cruzaron casualmente por la plaza –dijo que este Abanico de papel me iba a traer suerte. 

Sasuke observó el arreglo de Origami tan preciosamente trabajado. Un abanico rojo y blanco, el símbolo del clan Uchiha. ¿Quién demonios estaba haciéndose pasar por Itachi? ¿Por qué actuaba ayudando a esta gente desconocida? ¿Qué otro fin perseguía? 

Mientras los ninjas de Konoha paseaban por las calles, una mujer que cargaba una canasta de frutas observó profundamente a Sasuke. El moreno no le prestó demasiada atención, ya que estaba observando a la pequeña niña jugar a lo lejos con su abanico de papel. Pero la mujer no dejaba de mirarlo con insistencia. Tanto que se acercó a Sakura, que supuestamente iba junto al moreno, y preguntó: 

-este joven…-dudó la mujer un segundo- ¿Acaso es pariente de Itachi-sama? 

-Es su hermano menor…-señaló Sai neutral- ¿hay algún problema? 

La mujer se movió rápidamente parándose frente a Sasuke. El moreno ni se inmutó, tan solo activo el Sharingan de tres aspas esperando las intenciones. La mujer sin embargo sacó de su canasta una bolsa con variadas frutas. Estiró su mano sonriendo, y la intentó entregar Sasuke. 

-no quiero comprar nada…-dijo tosco el moreno- lárgate. 

-no tiene nada que comprar Uchiha-sama…-sonrió encantadora la mujer- este es un humilde regalo que le hago de parte de mi familia. En agradecimiento a su hermano. 

Sasuke tomó la bolsa de frutas, entre confundido y pensativo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todos lo miraban como si fuera un dios? Le molestaba mucho el odio de la gente en Konoha, ¿pero por qué en este pueblucho parecía ser amado? Mucha gente se acercó a él en las siguientes horas de investigación, algunos tan solo para darle la mano en agradecimiento, otros para invitarlo a él y sus compañeros para comer u hospedarlos en sus casas por la noche, o por el resto de la semana si pensaban quedarse. 

Sakura trató de agradecer lo que Sasuke estupefacto no hacia. Recibió flores y frutas, regalos de todo tipo. Incluso dinero, ropa y demás cosas. Sasuke estaba en otro mundo, uno que no comprendía en lo más mínimo. 

Hospedados en una casa de familia grande. El equipo Kakashi se reunió esa noche para intercambiar información. Sasuke seguía silencioso, estaba aturdido por tanta amabilidad en ese pueblo, estaba shokeado, no comprendía las intenciones del impostor. Según la gente dijo, jamás Itachi se había llevado nada cuando rescataba a las personas. ¿Quién seria? ¿Acaso realmente era Itachi revivido de alguna forma? 

-averiguamos sobre varios poblados en el norte y el sur donde parece que Itachi a derramado su generosidad. –Sonrió Naruto- se me hace divertido ver lo contenta que la gente se pone cuando dices que vienes de la misma aldea que el hermano de Sasuke. 

-Son unos estúpidos…-gruñó el moreno ofuscando a sus compañeros- Itachi….jamás haría estas cosas. 

-lamento contradecirte Sasuke…-indicó Kakashi sonriendo- ¿Acaso sabes por que nunca pudimos dar con Itachi cuando se marchó de la aldea hace años? 

Todos miraron al ninja copia, salvo Sai que había leído bastante de la historia, nadie conocía esta versión de Itachi Uchiha. 

-Itachi siempre hacia estas cosas…-señaló el ninja copia- cuando iba de misión, ayudaba a los civiles sin mostrarse o llevarse nada. Lo hacia, para que los aldeanos jamás dieran datos de su presencia, para que jamás se negaran a venderle comida o información. Itachi era un fantasma en este país, por que cualquiera que lo viera, nunca lo diría. 

-No tiene mucho sentido…-Argumentó Sakura seria- Itachi era un ANBU ¿correcto? Un asesino de rango S. ¿Realmente hacia estas cosas arriesgándose a ser identificado? 

Hubo silencio, había cosas que no coincidían. Sasuke estaba pensativo, la gente estaba tan feliz de verlo. Tan contenta de que el fuera hermano de Itachi. Que casi le daba pena las atenciones que recibía por ello. 

-Acabemos con esto…-definió Naruto- dividámonos por los diferentes pueblos y empecemos a rastrear este héroe. Sean cual sean las intenciones, mejor averiguarlas temprano y a tiempo. 

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Sai y Sasuke serian el equipo 1, Kakashi estaría con Sakura para el equipo 2 y Naruto seria el apoyo con sus clones. Además el buscaría personalmente en otras zonas. Todos se dividieron a la mañana siguiente. Establecido un punto de reunión para dentro de 72 horas. 

Fueron días de mucho rastreo e información. Pero nunca encontraron datos sobre la ubicación del misterioso héroe. Pasado el tiempo, retornaron a al punto de reunión con ninguna prueba de la existencia del impostor. Todos los pueblos recorridos hablaban maravillas del sujeto, todos alabaron su accionar y felicitaron a Sasuke prometiendo honrar a la familia Uchiha siempre. El moreno no podía decirles que era una trampa, se sentía molesto con el impostor pero de alguna forma también agradecido. Quien quiera que fuera o con las intenciones que tuviera, estaba indirectamente ayudando a limpiar el nombre de Itachi. 

Los días pasaron, ninguno encontró el paradero de "Itachi". Se reunieron y decidieron regresar a la aldea para recabar más información. Tenían que informar a la Hokage sobre lo que habían averiguado. Además, el festival de la hoja se acercaba y también el cumpleaños de Naruto. Fue el rubio quien quiso volver, mandando todo a la mierda: 

-¡No se por qué demonios estamos buscando a un hombre que esta dejando bien parados a los ninjas de Konoha! –Estalló Naruto- yo digo que informemos a la vieja sobre las buenas relaciones generadas en cada pueblo y que no pudimos sentir o rastrear absolutamente nada. 

-coincido con Naruto…-definió Kakashi- no existe rastro por explorar. Si este Itachi es un fantasma, se justifica bastante que no podamos encontrarlo. ¿Quién podría engañar al Sharingan y al modo ermitaño? 

-no hubo heridos en ninguna aldea visitada…-apuntó Sakura- no hubo queja, ni existe un objetivo valioso como para considerar que se dará un golpe. 

-estamos a 2 días de camino hacia Konoha…-finalizó Sai- si la intención era sacarnos de Konoha, tampoco es potable pensar que no volveremos a tiempo. 

-el festival de la hoja es una buena posibilidad para un atentado…-pensó Sasuke- mucha gente, hombres y mujeres que no son de la aldea. Mucho extranjero. ¿Seria esa la intención del impostor? 

-se acabó la misión…-ordenó Kakashi- Sai….-el moreno asintió- es hora de volver a casa.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/***/*/ 

El retorno en el ave fue casi como el viaje de ida. Sai al frente parado sobre el cuello del Búho. Sasuke y Kakashi inmediatamente atrás. Naruto y Sakura más al fondo. El rubio se sentó cómodamente y sonreía contento. Sakura se contagió de esa hermosa sonrisa, como casi siempre le pasaba. 

-¿Que tanto te causa gracia Naruto? –Sonreía ella- vamos….dime ya. 

-¿Cómo no estar contento? –Reía el rubio- el festival de la hoja por fin vuelve a realizarse luego de tantos años. Con la guerra todo se había muerto, pero ahora volveremos a vivir ese festival hermoso. ¡Además es mi cumpleaños! Y lo mejor de todo….-miro fijo a la pelirosa- todos ahora saben de mi cumpleaños. Recibiré muy buenas noticias. Tal vez hasta me inviten a comer gratis. 

Sakura sonreía negando levemente. No podía creer lo simple de su buen ánimo. Lo tranquilo que podía estar y lo sencillo de hacerlo feliz. Naruto siempre había sufrido su soledad, pero ahora jamás iba a estar solo. Había logrado ser reconocido, había logrado recuperar a Sasuke, había logrado estar lleno de amigos que lo festejarían en pocos días. En poco tiempo, tal vez seria también Hokage. Cumplía todas sus metas, nunca se rendía. 

-tu siempre eres así Naruto…-sonrió ella contenta- siempre nos llenas de paz. 

-tengo un secreto…je je je 

-¿un secreto? –Preguntó ella curiosa- ¿Cuál secreto? 

-si te lo dijera Sakura-chan…no seria un secreto ¿verdad? 

Ambos se miraron sentados uno junto al otro y rieron. Ella comenzó a picarlo con un dedo mostrándose suplicante para que él se lo dijera, ambos se veía felices juntos. Kakashi y Sasuke los observaron por arriba de sus hombros, luego se miraron de soslayo y ambos dejaron escapar una sonrisa cómplice. 

-anda….dímelo por favor….-rogaba ella haciéndole caritas angelicales. 

-bueno bueno…-sonrió el feliz de estar tan cerca aunque solo fuera por ese momento- te lo diré, pero no debes comentarlo con nadie…. ¿me lo prometes? 

Sakura asintió intrigadísima y Naruto susurró muy bajo durante un buen rato al oído de su amiga. Kakashi y Sasuke, aunque no escuchaban lo que decían, estaban con un ojo sobre ellos. 

-¿Cuándo crees que ella se dé cuenta que lo ama? –susurró Kakashi divertido 

-tal vez ahora, tal vez nunca. –Respondió neutro Sasuke- sigo preocupado por el festival. Mucha gente del extranjero. 

-despreocúpate…-sonrió Kakashi con su ojo libre- nadie en su sano juicio atacaría una aldea donde Naruto y tu, están defendiendo. 

-como si el famoso y renombrado "ninja copia", no fuera alguien para temer ¿verdad? –Sonrió de lado Sasuke- no solo Naruto y yo le preocuparíamos al enemigo. 

El resto del viaje fue mucho mas relajado. A pesar del tiempo trascurrido, eran un equipo nuevamente. Se conocían mucho, habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Pero aun así, siempre serian un equipo. 

El equipo 7, el equipo "Kakashi". 

Las luces del festival poblaban cada calle de la aldea en la renovada Konoha. Mucha gente había venido desde el extranjero. Muchos puestos con juegos, sorteos, premios y demás entretenimientos haciendo de esos días, un hermoso y colorido carnaval. Con la paz establecida desde hace años y ningún peligro en el horizonte, solo las guardias básicas adornaban los muros de la Hoja. Cuando Naruto y sus compañeros de equipo regresaron de su misión, Sasuke encontró en las puertas de su mansión todo impecablemente adornado y arreglado. Sin preocuparse demasiado ignoró el asunto, tal como había ignorado las pintadas de odio. Pero algunas horas después, averiguó de improvisto que habían sido los comerciantes llegados al festival quienes al descubrir la casa Uchiha, decidieron arreglarla en honor a su héroe Itachi. 

El moreno había dudado de salir al festival la primera noche, no quería pasar desagradables momentos con la gente mirándolo con odio. Pero Naruto insistió demasiado y el moreno terminó por ceder. Tiempo después cuando se encontraron con Sakura y los Gennin que entrenaba en el medio del festival, Sasuke fue reconocido por los dueños de los puestos y derramaron sobre él, todo el cariño que su hermano parecía haber cosechado en los pueblos lejanos del país del fuego. 

Quiso ocultarlo en su seriedad, pero terminó aun más rodeado de gente que lo apreciaba sinceramente, que nada sabia de la guerra y su deserción. Gente que genuinamente quería su presencia, por el mero acto de compartir. 

¿Alguna vez observaron nieve en el verano? ¿Alguna vez el calor fue sofocante en el medio del crudo invierno? Sasuke y todos los que lo conocían experimentaron eso en las fiestas. Cada persona, todos los hombres venidos del extranjero contaban fantásticas hazañas de Itachi Uchiha y como ese clan noble había jurado defenderlos incluso después de la muerte. La gente hizo pasar un inolvidable momento a Sasuke. Le hicieron sonreír, le llenaron de paz, algo increíble. 

Naruto sonrió tranquilo ante todo esto, dejó a Sasuke en el medio de la plaza rodeado de buenas personas. Mientras tanto Sakura ni siquiera notó cuando el rubio se había ido, solo al final lo pudo avistar alejándose solitario por una calle lateral. Había estado concentrada en Sasuke y los aldeanos que le rodeaban, además había escuchado con algo de pena como Shikamaru y su amiga Ino discutían sobre el asunto de Chouji. El Shinobi originario del clan Akimichi había estado poco tiempo con todos los amigos reunidos, pero al ver a Ino tan hermosa, se fue alejando y de seguro estaría en vaya a saber en que comedor ahogando sus penas. 

-¿Por qué se fue Chouji? –Le preguntó Ino algo irritada- ¡Se suponía que íbamos a cenar todos los amigos juntos! 

-Déjalo Ino, -respondió con gesto aburrido el joven Nara- le hará bien estar tranquilo y que se le pase un poco el problema. 

-¡Pero no quiero dejarlo solo! –Decía angustiada la rubia- es mi amigo. 

-Lo sé, -asintió el muchacho- pero sabes perfectamente lo que ocurre con su corazón. Así que déjalo tranquilo, además Naruto me preguntó por su ubicación. –Sonrió apenas- supongo que pretende alejarse también de sus propios problemas, y de paso acompañarlo. 

Mientras decía las palabras finales, los ojos negros de Shikamaru se posaron en Sakura levemente, la pelirosa iba a reprenderlo pero Ino soltó un… "comprendo" con resignación. Por más que quisieran a sus mejores amigos cerca, tenían que dejar a los hombres lejos, pasando sus penas de la mejor manera posible. Fue entonces cuando Sakura notó que Naruto había dejado el lugar sin decir palabra. Miró a su alrededor nerviosa y lo halló bien alejado saliendo de la calle principal con rumbo desconocido. Decidida como nunca, salió tras él presurosa sin saber exactamente para que. Solo sabia que no quería verlo solo. No esa hermosa noche donde debía estar celebrando. Esa noche era el 9 de octubre, unas pocas horas antes de su cumpleaños. 

Todos los negocios de la aldea tenían mucha clientela. Había ninjas por todos lados vestidos con kimonos y sus mujeres con Yukata por las festividades. También muchos aldeanos de pueblos cercanos y comerciantes de muchos lejanos lugares. Chouji Akimichi estaba bebiendo en soledad sentado en una banqueta de tantas junto a la barra de un atestado bar. Se sentía solo, pero al mismo tiempo quería ese momento para él. No soportaba ver a Ino tan hermosamente vestida. Era su amiga, era consiente que ella no lo veía de otra forma, pero aun así… ¿Cómo podría no amarla? Ella era la única chica que lo trataba amablemente. Las demás miraban su físico y se alejaban de él sin conocerlo siquiera. Era indudable que caería rendido ante la joven Yamanaka si no encontraba esa dulzura en nadie más. 

Chouji estaba mirando a todos en ese bar, y a nadie en particular. Había muchas bellas kunoichi, también mujeres civiles. Algunas en grupo de amigas y otras con sus familias. Ninguna conocida, ninguna persona sea hombre o mujer que lo conociera personalmente. Se sentía no observado, y eso era reconfortante. 

-Ey Chouji…-sonrió Naruto sentándose junto a él- tengo dinero ahorrado y unos 20 cupones de Ichiraku. –Anunció para acompañar su propuesta- ¿Qué dices si nos damos un buen festín esta noche? 

Chouji se enderezó en su banqueta mirando de reojo a su compañero de comilonas. Naruto era un buen amigo, siempre alegre, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Era un buen amigo, pero esta noche no alcanzaba con comer para saciar su hambre de afecto. 

-Naruto…-dudó el Akimichi- mejor esta noche no. Déjame solo por favor y ve a divertirte. Hoy no me siento bien. 

La mirada del Uzumaki cambió a una mas traviesa. Parecía no rendirse. 

-ya veo amigo mio ju ju ju. Seguro tienes una guapa señorita esperando tus atenciones ¡A que si! 

-no Naruto….-dijo deprimido- la chica que amo no me ve de esa manera. Y aunque buscara en este festival alguien más… ¿Qué mujer querría estar con un sujeto como yo? 

Naruto no pareció rendirse, mas bien se sorprendió ampliamente lo que hizo a Chouji mirarlo con atención. ¿Qué le causaba sorpresa a Naruto? ¿Acaso no era obvio que el "gordo" de la generación estaría solo en noche de parejas? 

-Chouji…. ¿Me hablas en serio? –Elevó un poco mas la voz Naruto captando la atención de las mujeres presentes en el bar- ¿uno de los mejores partidos de esta aldea esta solo esta noche? 

El Akimichi con varias copas de más no notó que había captado la atención de las mujeres. Esa conversación ya no era privada, hablaban demasiado fuerte, pero el sake ayudaba a que olvidara ese detalle pequeño. Las mujeres estaban más que atentas, sus profesiones de kunoichi siempre les impulsaban a escuchar información de más. En donde fueran, cualquier dato arrojado en un bar podía significar valiosa información. Simplemente estaban acostumbradas a ello. 

-¿estas demente Naruto? –Gruñó el castaño- ¿acaso me estas viendo la cara o qué? 

-eres el próximo líder de uno de los mas grandes clanes ninja de Konoha, -aseguró serio el Uzumaki enumerando con una mano- eres fuerte, buen Shinobi y compones uno de los mejores equipo de esta aldea. Además esta tu capacidad principal… 

-¿Capacidad principal? –pensaron tanto Chouji como todo el bar atento a las palabras de Naruto 

-Santo Kami-sama…-desdeñó negando el rubio- puedes aumentar el tamaño de tu cuerpo. 

-aja….-indico Chouji sin entender demasiado 

-hazme un favor…-dijo molesto Naruto- estira una mano. –Chouji estiro su mano frente a Naruto entre intrigado y sorprendido, sus dedos se abrieron con la palma hacia arriba como esperando a recibir algo- ahora agranda uno de tus dedos solamente. El que quieras. 

El castaño hizo caso rápidamente sin aun entender. El dedo índice creció hasta tener tamaño de un bastón corto. Naruto le hizo señas para que deshiciera la técnica, el muchacho Akimichi obedeció sin decir nada. Entonces Naruto lo miró a los ojos y todo el bar estaba en silencio esperando entender. 

-¿Acaso nadie sabe que puedes hacer eso? –preguntó Naruto apenas 

-Supongo que si lo saben. –Completó Chouji- ¿Cuál es tu punto? 

-Que seguramente puedes hacer eso mismo, con cualquier parte de tu cuerpo. 

Como una llovizna de sake, todos los que bebían en el bar su copa, escupieron la bebida de entre los labios por la sorpresa. Se le quedaron mirando a Chouji y muchas de las mujeres comenzaron a susurrar entre ellas con sonrisitas traviesas. El rubio le dio una palmada a su amigo y lo dejó rodeado de miradas femeninas que ahora eran de puro interés. Definitivo que Chouji seria observado de otra forma a partir de ese momento. 

Cuando Naruto salió del bar tranquilamente, se dijo que aun tenía cosas por hacer esos días de festival. Pero ya le había dado una mano a Chouji y algunos mas necesitarían algo de ayuda. Por ejemplo Kiba que no sabía como acercarse románticamente a Hinata. Por fortuna Naruto había estado de amigo con la chica y ahora conocía todos sus gustos. Pronto Kiba recibiría información de primera para llegar al corazón de su compañera. Todo iba muy bien, aunque su propia vida amorosa fuera un desastre, al menos saber querer a las personas a su alrededor le había ayudado a estar concentrado en otras cosas y… 

-así que realmente no mentías sobre tu secreto…. 

Naruto se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Sakura había estado espiándolo desde afuera del bar, lo había escuchado todo sobre como ayudó a Chouji. 

-ahora mi amigo tiene una gran "fama" –sonriendo- así podrá encontrar alguien que lo vea mas allá de su aspecto. 

-me dijiste que para aprender a querer, -sonrió Sakura acercándose al rubio- tenias que pensar en cada persona valiosa y su felicidad. Ayudarlos y hacerlos felices, te ayuda a ser feliz a ti. ¿Correcto? Aplicar el refrán, "si realmente amas, te preocupara mas la felicidad de esa persona que la tuya propia". 

-Algo así…-respondió el rubio apenas- ¿no debías estar con Sasuke ahora? 

-¿Ese era tu plan para mi? –dijo ella aferrándose del codo de un Naruto que caminaba hacia Ichiraku sereno 

-No, pero creí que era lo que querías. –Afirmó el rubio sincero- yo pensaba tener una cena y luego ir a descansar para que mañana… 

-¿mañana? –Sonrió ella- te refieres supongo a tu cumpleaños ¿no? –Él se rascaba detrás de su cabeza avergonzado- pensabas que yo quería estar con Sasuke a solas. Y que tú no me importabas, ¿correcto? 

-yo nunca he pensado en eso Sakura-chan…-sonrió el nervioso- pero no quería incomodarte con mi presencia ya que bueno….tu sabes. 

-¿yo se qué? Exactamente –Sakura reía por dentro disfrutando el momento. 

-en serio tengo que irme Sakura-chan…-señalo Naruto apartándose de ella- mejor mañana nos vemos para… 

-¿Planeas ir a tu casa para buscar las ropas ANBU y hacer aparecer a Itachi en algún lugar cercano? 

Naruto retrocedió sin darse cuenta un paso. Se miraban fijo y la seriedad de Sakura le hacia pensar que ya lo sabia todo. Seguramente había descubierto de alguna manera que Naruto estaba detrás de las misteriosas apariciones de Itachi. ¿Pero como lo había hecho? 

-¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? 

-no se de hablas… 

-por supuesto que sabes, -anuncio Sakura seria y acercándose a el susurraba muy cerca- ¿dime por que hiciste todo eso? 

-solo quise que la gente dejara de perseguir a Sasuke. –Señalo bajando la cabeza con resignación- me sentía algo molesto por no poder ayudarlo y que sea feliz. Ahora podrás estar junto a el sin problemas y… 

-¿y quien te ha dicho que deseo estar junto a él? –sonrió ella apenas 

-solo quería que fueras feliz. –Respondió apenado Naruto- creí….buenos todos creen que tu sigues amando a Sasuke y pensé que tal vez el rechazo de la gente te hacia dudar sobre tu futura relación con él. Pero ahora ya no tienes ese problema y…. 

Ella rodeó con sus dos manos la cintura del muchacho y a escasos centímetros de sus labios le hablo suavemente. 

-no puedo ser feliz… si la persona que mas quiero…no lo es también. 

-bueno….-sonrió el apenado- yo encontrare alguna chica supongo. –Se alejó soltándose de Sakura- tu tranquila que yo solo necesito tiempo para olvidarme de lo que siento. 

Sakura estaba bastante confundida. ¿Qué pretendía Naruto? ¿Quería hacer feliz a todos sus amigos ayudándolos aunque el estuviera solo? ¿Acaso nunca pensaría en si mismo? ¿Por qué no se animaba a creer que ella podía amarlo? 

-Naruto…-susurró ella acercándose nuevamente y mirando a los alrededor comenzó a notar que estaban a pocas cuadras del departamento del rubio- quisiera ir al baño y mi casa esta muy lejos. ¿Podríamos…? 

-¿ah?…claro….-sonrió suavemente- iremos a mi casa, no te preocupes. 

Mientras caminaban hacia el departamento de Naruto, Sakura hacia memoria de los últimos días. Recordaba haber estado muy feliz junto a él, recordaba haber pasado divertidos momentos cuando todo el equipo estaba reunido, pero Naruto era algo diferente. Ese tipo de persona de la cual no quieres despegarte nunca. Siempre a su lado, siempre buscando la manera de estar algunos minutos más que el día anterior junto a él. Sakura comenzó a darle un significado a todo eso. En los días anteriores a esta noche del festival, Sakura consultó con su amiga Ino sobre como romper esta tregua que Naruto parecía haber establecido. Y las respuestas de Ino son siempre inclinadas a la perversión. 

Sakura sonrió al recordarse probándose ropa en el cuarto de Ino y planeado como lograr que Naruto la mirara. Como lograr atraerlo y demostrarle que definitivamente había una decisión tomada. La idea del pedido por un baño vino fugaz a su mente, y con esa oportunidad generada, Naruto por fin obtendría lo que realmente lo haría feliz. 

¿Sakura tenia aun sus dudas? La verdad que ya no. Desde que supo el secreto de Naruto sobre aprender a querer, descubrió una nueva manera de ver las cosas. Aprendió a querer mirando el mundo a través de ojos ajenos. ¿Su vida junto a Sasuke seria importante? El moreno no la necesitaba, ni como pareja, ni como amante, ni como hermana. Era simplemente una compañera, y con tiempo de conocerlo una amiga. Sasuke podría casarse con Sakura, así como con cualquier mujer sin ser por esto algo especial o diferente. Sasuke no seria feliz con ella, no más feliz o especial que con cualquier otra. 

En cambio Naruto, ¡¿Kami que duda cabía?! Naruto estaba loco por ella, lo hacia todo pensando por su bien. Se entregaba entero y hasta le trajo de nuevo a Sasuke por ella. Era capaz de inmolarse para hacerla feliz. La necesitaba, la amaba, la hacia una mujer especial. Solo de ver esa dulce y sincera sonrisa en el rostro apuesto del Uzumaki, que Sakura supo hacia lo correcto. Esa noche las cosas iban a cambiar, Naruto encontraría su felicidad, alguien había aprendido a amarlo más allá de todo. Y pronto lo descubriría en su departamento. Un bonito regalo de cumpleaños. 

Las 9 de la mañana marcaba el reloj cuando Sasuke, Tsunade, Shizune y Kakashi se apersonaron frente a la puerta de Naruto para llamarlo. El rubio había desaparecido de la fiesta en la noche, y Sasuke se enteró del pequeño fraude organizado por Naruto y Kakashi para difundir la idea de un Itachi Héroe. Entre el peliplata y el rubio se habían turnado para las "apariciones" de Itachi por los diferentes pueblos del país. 

Nadie tenía modo de saberlo, hasta que un Kakashi feliz y ebrio por una estúpida competencia con Gai, confesó frente a Sasuke y Tsunade todo. El moreno estaba horriblemente disgustado por como habían jugado con su mente esos días. Y además el riesgo que Tsunade lo echara todo por la borda al enterarse. Ese fraude hasta podía incurrir en cárcel para los dos idiotas de la idea. 

La Godaime estaba envuelta en el concurso de bebidas cuando Kakashi confesó el plan. Y al día siguiente, un Kakashi dolorido por las jaquecas fue arrastrado frente al departamento de Naruto para atrapar al otro Baka que había osado engañar a todo el país del fuego. 

-¡Kakashi eres un completo idiota! –gritaba la Godaime furiosa y deseosa de poner sus manos sobre el cuello de Naruto- ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitir este absurdo plan de ese Baka?! 

-Pero funcionó ¿verdad? –sonrió el Jounnin con dedos en forma de V 

La respuesta fue un furioso puñetazo que lo puso en orbita. Shizune abrazaba a su maestra para que no corriera a buscar los despojos de Kakashi. Sasuke miraba la escena impasible mientras los trasnochados Shikamaru e Ino oportunos observadores, reían y observaban de cerca el panorama oscuro que se le avecinaba a Naruto. Sasuke estaba muy cabreado, pero además preocupado por lo que los consejeros podían hacerle a Naruto si se enteraban de la estupidez que había cometido. 

-hay rumores que "Itachi" se le presentó a varias personas en los bosques cercanos al festival – le echó mas leña al incendio Ino- será por esa razón que Naruto no volvió luego de retirarse anoche. Ji ji. 

-admito que fue una tontería mayúscula, -continuó Shikamaru serio- pero digamos que sirvió para liberar a Sasuke de problemas aquí dentro. Además de generar buen clima en las aldeas vecinas. 

-Shikamaru tiene razón Tsunade-sama –gemía Shizune asustada por la furia de su maestra a la que tenia aferrada con ambos brazos- ¡no vaya a golpear mucho a Naruto-kun! ¡Se lo suplico! 

-¡ABRE LA PUERTA PEDAZO DE BAKAAAA! –echaba espuma la líder azotando la puerta- TE JURO QUE NUNCA MAS ME JUGARAS ESTAS BROMAS. 

-es un idiota….-gruñó Sasuke parado frente a la puerta al lado de Tsunade- pudo generar un desastre si se cruzaba con ninjas de otras aldeas o de esta misma disfrazado de Itachi. – Analizó de brazos cruzados- lo bruto no se lo quita nunca mas. 

De pronto, la puerta se entreabrió levemente. Tsunade y compañía observaron una escena para nada esperada. La única que sonrió sin que la mandíbula se desplomara hasta el piso fue Ino, algo así sospechaba que tarde o temprano pasaría. Naruto estaba tan solo cubierto en su cintura por una sabana blanca originaria de su cama. Nada raro si recién ahora se estaba levantando, lo extraño fue que una Sakura desnuda, estaba justo detrás de él tapándose con la misma sabana y ayudándose también con el cuerpo de su…..novio digamos. 

Como los gestos de sorpresa quedaron congelados en ese minuto eterno. Naruto sonrió apenas y declaró como disculpa: 

-je je je….etto….estamos…..ocupados diría yo. ¿Podrían volver en otro momento? ¿La semana que viene digamos? 

-frentona…-susurró Ino como única respuesta grupal- tu estas con… 

-Tsunade-sensei….-gemía completamente avergonzada la pelirosa- pue….puedo explicarlo. 

-bueno…-afirmó Shikamaru recuperando la seriedad- no necesitamos muchas explicaciones luego de este cuadro. Feliz cumpleaños Naruto. –finalizó sonriendo. 

-pero….pero…pero…-decía Tsunade anonadada- yo creí que ustedes no…. Que tú anoche estabas… 

-etto…juro que yo estuve aquí en mi casa toda la noche ttebayo…-se defendió Naruto- digo por lo que sea que haya pasado. 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ 

Luego de algunos minutos esperando afuera. Los visitantes tuvieron permiso de entrar en cuando Sakura y Naruto se vistieron nuevamente. Ambos no podían ni mirar a sus visitar sin ponerse furiosamente rojos. Incluso cuando Tsunade venia con toda la intención de castigar a Naruto por descuidado e idiota, la novedad de la pareja consumada la tenia muy feliz. Estuvieron charlando algunos minutos y Naruto explicó las razones que antes había dado a Sakura la noche anterior. Luego las mujeres se fueron por un lado, aunque Sakura dejó un profundo beso en su novio como recordatorio que lo suyo no era solo una noche y todo el asunto no hacia más que empezar entre ellos. 

Sasuke se quedó un rato mas con Naruto, charlando sobre los rumores de la aparición de Itachi la noche anterior en los bosques. 

-Dobe… ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste? –Preguntó el moreno que ya no se aguantó la curiosidad- anoche 7 personas dijeron haber visto a mi hermano recorrer los bosques. ¿Cómo hiciste para esconderte de mis ojos? 

-Sasuke….-respondió serio- juro por lo mas sagrado que anoche solo estuve aquí en mi casa. –sonrió recordando todo lo implicaba esa sencilla verdad- y como ya viste, gracias a Kami muy bien acompañado. Kakashi-sensei debió haber hecho lo que… 

-Kakashi estaba borracho y gracias a eso nos enteramos de su pequeño plan para elevar el apellido Uchiha. –Confirmó Sasuke molesto- ¡así que confiesa que fuiste tú! Debiste hacerlo con clones, o antes que Sakura viniera contigo. 

-¡Teme idiota! –gritó sonriendo Naruto- para que diablos estaría paseando en los bosques cuando Sakura-chan estaba con…..migo….-bajó la vista rojo como tomate- ¡Kami que hambre tengo! ¿Ichiraku ya estará abierto? 

Sasuke solo sonrió ante la felicidad de su amigo. Era increíble que al fin Sakura se hubiera decidido a amarlo como merecía. El moreno no era demostrativo precisamente, pero se sentía contento que sus amigos pudieran construir una vida juntos y felices. 

-te felicito Dobe…-sonrió de lado- te costó mucho….pero al fin Sakura te dado el corazón. Por cierto, al menos dime como se te ocurrió esta alocada idea, que al parecer ha funcionado. 

-ah….no lo recuerdo exactamente, -dijo Naruto confundido- creo que fue como hace un año, justo por estas fechas, tal vez cuando visite el cementerio para llevarle flores a mis padres. 

Algunas horas después, Sasuke caminaba solo y sus pasos lo llevaron al cementerio. Frente a la tumba que el mismo preparó en memoria de su hermano, Sasuke se preguntó quien había sido ese misterioso sujeto que había tomado la imagen de Itachi la noche anterior. Kakashi no había sido, Naruto evidentemente tampoco. 

-siempre estarás junto a mi… -sonrió Sasuke tranquilamente- y el festival de la hoja es cuando la voluntad del fuego mas firme ha de arder Itachi-Nii. Espero verte esta noche en el final del festival, o el próximo año. Aunque solo sea una vez más,-rogo suavemente con devoción- déjame volver a verte hermano. 

Las hojas flotaron alrededor de Sasuke por acción de la brisa. Era casi el mediodía, la fresca mañana de Konoha agradecía la visita del viento. Comenzaba el horario del almuerzo, comenzaban las actividades de recreación para los niños, los ninjas estaban en descanso, hacían tiempo para esperar la noche. Naruto no estaría disponible para entrenar por culpa de Sakura, eso razonó Sasuke sonriendo mientras caminaba de regreso hacia su propia casa. Se fue tranquilo paseando por la aldea, que ahora lo miraba con una nueva luz. Todo gracias a Naruto, todo gracias a Itachi. Sasuke se fue caminando del cementerio con serenidad, y un cuervo siempre lo seguirá desde lejos. Eternamente sobrevolando… 

Y velando por el camino de su pequeño hermano. 

**Fin de la historia.**


End file.
